


太孙宝宝养成记

by AlfredDY



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredDY/pseuds/AlfredDY
Summary: 瞻基 十几岁时候的 小故事
Kudos: 4





	太孙宝宝养成记

太孙宝宝养成记

初夏风吟，众物皆是一片盎然。

宫殿肃穆巍峨，午后一贯的静谧之景。唯有风声孤单，轻盈地扫尘又散去。

奉天金銮殿，永乐端坐龙椅之上。瞻基挺拔的小身姿在一旁站立，方才旁祖父研磨，袖子上沾了些墨汁。去岁冬日，立朱瞻基为皇太孙，昭告天下，天地共贺。

宫殿里羽林军都指挥使景谦与总领大太监王彦守在一旁。景谦十几年如一日守在永乐身边，阔步握刀而立，目不斜视，明镜如心。

在下所立六人以都察院佥都御史孙琳为首，回禀圣上驸马都尉富阳候李让府人倒卖盐引之案。半月前，已有锦衣卫回禀此案，复命者言，上告者当属诬告，所言不实。永乐本欲将上告者下返刑部受理量刑，转思觉不妥。便按下此案，尚未审理，传都察院御史等六人复查此案。以半月为期，再行回禀。

倒卖盐引是大案，获利颇丰，有一本万利之称。盐引乃运盐、贩盐之根本，卖私盐已是重罪，倒卖盐引更是罪无可赦。永乐听闻此事只觉纳闷，何人胆敢污蔑驸马爷富阳候，平头百姓污蔑皇亲国戚，都是不要命了吗？此事之中定有蹊跷，故永乐再密派都察院六人暗中调查。

果不其然，李让之子李茂芳纵家人倒卖盐引属实，府中多人在各地以官府之名，敛百姓之财。而锦衣卫查属时，李茂芳派人拿钱疏通，锦衣卫多人收受重贿，众人口调统一皆指上告者谎言连篇。

永乐称赞都察院办事公允，自有法度。孙琳进言永乐势必严惩，永乐面色微寒，沉吟不语。孙琳还想再劝，王子犯法与庶民同罪。富阳候纵府中人谋取私利既以违法，而贿赂锦衣卫，而冤污平民，更是重罪，绝无逃脱之理。

瞻基想到前几日，姑母永平公主进宫，曾在春和宫同父亲说了半日的话。瞻基前去拜见时，见姑母眼圈红瑟，颇为憔悴，单只是问安便退了出来。姑母拜别前还对瞻基说：“可曾记得表哥茂芳。只盼太孙殿下日后还能记得这个表兄。”瞻基不明所以，只是应了一声，姑母又嘱咐道：“请殿下答应，偏帮姑母一回。”

待姑母走远，好奇地问父亲，为何姑母今日在寻父亲，表兄又如何了？

父亲让瞻基无需理会此事，在圣上面前也不要多嘴，对其问题避而不答。反问今日殿上表现如何。瞻基正巧政事上疑问要请教父亲，便不再多问姑母表兄之事。只是今日一听，知晓了七八分，估计姑母当时便是找父王求情，愿能在皇爷爷这里保下表哥。

都察院中人皆是耿直之人，永乐知人善任，自然知道何人去查能得到相较公平之结果。只是孙琳此人，虽有查案之能，却鲜有为官悟性。仅有监察之责的都察院何时轮到他对判决之事指手画脚。永乐面色不动声色，心中自有不满。

瞻基熟知永乐情绪，此事定然思虑周全，不宜此时便下判决，更加轮不到一个四品的佥都御史宣判。想到姑母前几日泪眼相看，心下难免不忍，便唤了一声：“皇爷爷？”

永乐定睛看了一眼瞻基，见瞻基殷殷之相，眼中星辰光芒四现。颇像平日里委屈告饶的表情。再看瞻基，目光之中颇有警告之意。瞻基一凛，抿着嘴低下眼，吞了之后的话。

瞻基自永乐八年在永乐手下学习政务，从官制事务到民生诸事，从军政要务到为君之道，事事悉心教导。瞻基在政事上已有见解和风范。期间，虽说瞻基聪慧，举一反三，奈何永乐要求更严，若是官制古法记忆略有偏差，或是要务判断与永乐大相径庭，时常便有责罚。前一年责罚不断，每个月都有不轻不重的责打。永乐真真打下去也心疼，常常在案上打个十下让瞻基长长记性。这一年来，瞻基进步越发之大，更加有储君风范，永乐少有动板子要责他的时候。在制衡官场颇有永乐果断狠决之风，通说辩理群臣时也如太子般温和。

永乐又赞都察院查事公允，便让他们退下，如何处理，下抵刑部再行量刑。

众臣三呼万岁而退。永乐叹了一口气，又将孙琳递上来的折子翻看一遍。屏避了众人，景谦和王彦同身后打扇的太监一同退下。

景谦退下时，抬眼望了望站在君侧的小瞻基，瞻基方才见皇爷爷威慑的眼神，心中便在打鼓，再听闻叫众人退下，独留他一人。更是心惊不已，难道又是哪里出了偏差？

瞻基咬了下唇，偷眼看皇爷爷。永乐把奏章递给他看，说：“看了折子再言语。”

奏章上所书与孙琳禀报大同小异，便是富阳候李让府人倒卖盐引，后又贿赂锦衣卫妄图洗脱罪名。瞻基看罢，将折子双手奉还永乐。永乐怒从心来，问：“还有话要讲吗？”

瞻基一怔，眼神还紧盯着折子，心下一横，觉得父亲不愿做的事情，自己来做。此事不全是李让、李茂芳之罪，最可恶的是府中人的肆意妄为。瞻基只想为姑母和李茂芳求个情，至于府中之人，该是何罪，自有律法为据。

奉天殿上的沉默最是让人窒息，瞻基跪下，说道：“瞻基只是想替富阳候求个情，手下人犯罪，侯爷应该不知。”

永乐瞪着瞻基，怒极反笑，道：“不知如何让人重贿锦衣卫？手都伸到锦衣卫这里了，还敢说不知？”瞻基心颤，他最是害怕皇爷爷露出那笑。简直就是暴风雨下的宁静。四下思索言辞，头低着，不敢再望高高在上的祖父。

永乐接着厉声斥责：“前几日，永平去过东宫。你竟如此心软，是非不分，这样帮他们求情？”（永乐口中说的永平就是永平公主，富阳候李让的妻子，李茂芳的母亲）

瞻基心下大惊，皇爷爷竟然对此事都了如指掌。确实，为君者，最是多疑。永乐更是甚至更甚，东宫之中各路眼线，哪里有不透风的墙呢？

瞻基听闻，连忙叩首道：“孙儿知罪。”其实求情之事，瞻基便很犹豫。但瞻基觉得永乐最忌臣子在锦衣卫中做些手脚，只怕贩卖私盐，倒卖盐引倒算不上什么大罪。

永乐问：“你可知道你父王为何不偏帮永平？”

瞻基跪正，想了一想，说：“莫不是，父王知晓富阳候罪证？”

永乐道：“都察院尚未回禀，你父王如何知晓？”

瞻基微微蹙眉，顺着永乐的话点点头说：“父王当时应当不知道才对”。

永乐缓了气，不如方才那般盛怒，但语气依旧不善，道：“其一，依法治国，不分贫贱，一准于法当是治国上策。你父王更是深谙此道，求情一说，绝口不提。其二，贿赂锦衣卫，欺君罔上，你掂量掂量，何人胆敢欲意求情？其三，连你姑母都出来活动叨扰，此事更显得心虚，心中有愧者才会心虚。这条条大罪，他如何逃得？你父王又怎么会多此一举前来求情呢？”

瞻基不比小时候在学堂中只懂读书学礼，在永乐手下受教，更懂的为君之责，为臣之道。被皇爷爷说的，心惊更甚，只觉得幸好放才在臣子面前，看皇爷爷眼色，止了说话。单是为李让父子求情，便是大错特错。

瞻基又叩首，跪在地上，说道：“皇爷爷教训的是。瞻基知罪。”

永乐哼了一声，问道：“若你处于朕这个位置，你当如何做？”

瞻基长跪在永乐脚下，跪了许久，却感受不到疼痛，倒是全身打了个寒颤，思索片刻，便回答：“府人倒卖盐引依律论斩；富阳候疏于管教，本来罪责较轻，但重贿锦衣卫，混弄上听，大罪者也。”

瞻基顿了顿，说道：“皇爷爷，永平公主下嫁李府，毕竟皇家金枝玉叶，可否从轻发落？”

永乐侧眼看瞻基道：“唯独这一点，还算是求情求到了点子上。”

说着便让瞻基起来，永乐一指墨砚，墨已干。瞻基便乖巧的研磨，只见永乐摊开宣纸，下传都察院官员，“宥罪可是于贫贱，而近贵不可饶免，行法必先与贵近，则疏贱可以知警。”

永乐搁笔问道：“就你今日求情，就该长长记性，取了家法，过来撑好。”

瞻基本以为皇爷爷下旨处理，方才训责就算翻篇。以法度人确实不对，瞻基帮李让父子求情也不是明智之举。但此时皇爷爷明确表示，让瞻基挨打，瞻基脸上如同烧了起来一般，一时间却楞在原地。  
“等着朕去拿？”永乐双目一瞪。吓得瞻基连忙去内间去请了家法荆木。

去年这板子就放在案台上，时而还能做镇纸之用。今年放了内间，隔个几个月方才出动一次，算是不错的了。瞻基想想去年的日子，直呼苦不堪言，虽然次次都挨得不重，怎奈何次数多。瞻基记得那时也是夏天，最是烦躁之时，下午还得去太学大本堂念书。凳子上常年放一方软垫。

与他相对的是景益，景益板凳上那时是常年放软垫的。当时景益被景谦逼着背大明律，还不是背过便算，而是第一天背三节；第二日往前背三节，再复习昨日所背的三节；第三日在多背三节，还得校考前两日背的内容。每一次背诵，第一次错一个字就得挨三下，第二次背诵错一个字便是五下，第三次背诵错误一个就是十下。如此反复，景益就算再耐打，再能背书，也抗不过这样的板子，几乎没有一天不带着伤来上课。而太学的诸位以为坐软垫是兴起的潮流，纷纷效仿，夏日燥热，硬是给几位皇亲屁股上捂出了痱子。

瞻基把荆木板子奉上去，眼中带着丝丝哀求，但求情的话今日都给别人说了，想给自己求情一时竟然语塞了起来。

永乐见瞻基今日没有多辩驳，只觉得孙儿这次当真认识到错误，心中略有些宽慰。瞻基之才只要稍加引导，之后能成一代明君。只是这小树欲要长成苍天大树，少不了规整和管教。

瞻基几不可闻的呜叹一声，解了腰带，褪了朝服，放置在一旁，身上只留中衣。家法之责，从瞻基来奉天殿学政的第一日起，永乐就立下了规矩，挨打不责朝服，必须褪衣诚心受戒。

周围皆是无声，宫人早已经退了干净。更无人敢在奉天殿上窥探。但瞻基仍羞得满面透红，撑着案上，褪下中裤。手臂曲弓，头埋在臂弯里。

只有这么近，瞻基方能问道桌上龙涎香之淡雅皇家之气。瞻基一向最喜欢熏香的，此时问到着熏香心里更是害怕。

瞻基臀腿夹紧，洁白如玉的臀腿只留之间一股缝。永乐心想，他怕是紧张的更容易受伤，不禁用手拍拍瞻基的大腿外侧，道：“放松些。”永乐手掌厚重，拍的瞻基心中一惊。隐隐的松下臀腿，也不敢真的完全放松，当心着皇爷爷的板子何时落下。

永乐该说的方才都已经说完，训话完毕，就只差给他教训。永乐令道：“二十下板子，你记得查数。到了数告诉朕。”

说着，便扬起荆木，裹风而下。一下一板责在瞻基一瓣屁股上。打一下换一个地方，专挑挎上，臀峰翘起的地方打。永乐打得不快，每一次板子下沉，都能按住一块皮肉。待板子扬起，瞻基臀肉一阵微颤。

初的几下，瞻基只觉疼麻难当，在之后几下，便打在方才挨过打的地方。细腻的皮肤颜色沉了下去。瞻基往前冲了一冲，低声唤了一句疼。永乐即刻停了板子，板子冰凉就搁在瞻基翘起的屁股上。永乐的手按住瞻基的腰，稳住瞻基动作，问道：“多少下了？”

瞻基片刻得到了舒缓，喘了喘气，回答：“十二下。”

永乐不去计较数目，板子离开皮肉，扬起来就又是一下，瞻基小声呼痛，痛意潜入皮层里，是个人都抵不住。一边一下，每每觉得这半边快好了些，那疼痛又四排山倒海而来。又胀又麻又酸又痛。瞻基握住了拳，头顶伏在胳膊间都生了汗。最后几下，永乐把板子横过来，一板子就能责一整个臀肉，被打的接连颤抖。瞻基急急的欲要向前躲，生生腰被永乐控制，动也不能动。

瞻基数着数，已经到了二十，永乐的板子却不像要停。瞻基连忙出声喊：“皇爷爷，到二十了，到二十了。瞻基知道错了，饶了基儿吧。”慌忙中，发现，皇爷爷的抵着他的腰的手已经离开，瞻基彻底趴在案上。

永乐心里也查着数，本来想在举板子吓唬吓唬他。瞻基是半点亏都不肯吃，到了数便叫停。现在却不改动作，像是还在讨打似的。

“怎么不起来，等着朕接着打吗？”永乐见孙儿臀尖一片红肿，语气不禁软了些。那红肿是几板叠加在一起形成，这颜色和旁边没有挨打的白皙相比，可怜极了。

瞻基摇摇头，脸连同脖子羞成绯色，哀叹道：“皇爷爷，让孙儿缓缓吧，太疼了。”永乐的手按在瞻基臀上，瞻基又是吓得一惊，哭丧着脸回头，连忙要提上裤子。却被永乐的手按住，瞻基生怕皇爷爷因为这个再赏他几巴掌，连忙说道：“皇爷爷说了二十下，便是二十下，君无戏言，不能再打孙儿了。”

永乐听得竟在笑起来，他轻轻的给瞻基按着伤处。伤得不重，永乐的手轻柔按摩，有些练武之人的茧摩擦在滚烫的皮肉上，反倒使瞻基觉得心安下来，默默的享受天子祖父对自己的恩宠。  
永乐一边揉一边问：“平常朕打不够数的时候，怎么不见你说，君无戏言啊？”

瞻基笑着回头，头上有薄汗，一双眼睛明亮异常。说道：“那是因为皇爷爷知道基儿惧痛，最是宠我。”

永乐一脸慈笑，融了天地。


End file.
